


I hear you've been bleeding

by stelleappese



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, a bit of blood here and there, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelleappese/pseuds/stelleappese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond rescues Q and finds out that the Quartermaster is not nearly as upset as he thought he would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hear you've been bleeding

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that I'm not English, and I'm sorry if anything the characters say sounds weird.  
> As always, feel free to point out any mistakes :D

The first time they had sex, Q's face was still bruised, his nose swollen, but _hell_ his eyes were lively. Bond was sure it must hurt Q to kiss him. He tried not to squeeze Q's hips too hard, not to push on any bruise, but Q didn't seem to care. Sometimes he hissed, pushed Bond down on the floor, and kissed him, hard, biting down on his lips.

It started normally enough, with Bond taking off Q's blood-soaked clothes and planting kisses all over his chest. Q felt so delicate under his hands, so slight, weightless, and his pale skin was covered in small cuts and bruises, Bond was afraid he was going to hurt him.  
Q lay still, waiting patiently while Bond prepared him. He moaned lightly once Bond pulled Q's hips towards him, digging his cock inside him to the root. Bond was giving Q time to adjust to the intrusion when he wrapped his legs around Bond's waist and pushed him aside, making him lose balance and fall on the floor, dragging Q along.

Hitting the floor hurt a bit, but the noise Q made when Bond's cock pushed further inside his hole, a soft mix between a gasp and a sigh, took his mind off the pain. Q bit his lower lip and giggled, spreading his legs and moving his hips slowly, tasting the feeling of Bond's cock filling him up for a moment before leaning over and kissing Bond so hard he tasted blood.

In a flash, Bond saw Q like he'd found him not two hours before. Tied to a chair, his glasses broken, half his face covered in blood. He'd tilted his head to the left when Bond started kicking the shit out of the man who'd been torturing him. Q had smiled. Bond had dismissed that little, mischievous smile for something else. He'd thought that maybe he was so relieved to be saved he wanted to laugh. But that wasn't it, he was starting to understand.

He blinked. Q was riding him hard, sucking his own lower lip, his fingers digging in Bond's chest, eyes shut tightly. Bond liked the line of his jaw, the way his messy hair, slicked with sweat and blood, kept dancing over his face. He smirked and bucked his hips, causing Q to let out a tiny gasp and fall forward. He stopped the fall with both his hands at the sides of Bond's head, and looked briefly at him before putting his weight on one arm, grabbing a handful of his hair and pulling painfully, forcing Bond to tilt his head so that Q could lick on his neck and bite the lobe of his ear.  
“Push.”  
He said, simply, and, as Q sank his teeth in his shoulder, Bond obeyed.

Bond grasped Q's waist, keeping him in place, and started to push, smacking his hips against Q's ass. He wanted to lift himself up to get a better view, but Q kept pulling him down by his hair to make Bond expose his throat and be able to suck on it comfortably.  
He started pushing harder once he found the right rhythm. Q whimpered on Bond's throat. He could hear him pant lightly.  
“Let go...”  
He whispered, letting go of Bond's hair to try and get his hand to let go of his waist.  
“Let me... let me... mmh...”  
Bond seemed to be taking too long. Q groaned and sat up, grabbing both Bond's hands and pinning them down over his head.  
“Keep going.”  
He ordered. Bond smirked and bucked his hips in a thrust almost hard enough to make Q scream. Almost. He'd have to do better.

It only took Q a couple of seconds set a rhythm of his own, slamming down on Bond's cock in the exact same moment as Bond pushed inside him. He had to stop, from time to time, but he did keep going long enough to make Bond's legs start feeling numb. Then his expression started to change. It started to relax; his lips parted, his eyelashes quivered lightly. Q stopped moaning and started almost sobbing. He curled up over Bond, rolling his hips to rub his cock between their stomachs, squirming desperately for friction, for release. Bond tried to free his hands to help him out, but Q wouldn't let him go, so he just kept pushing, harder, faster, and Q actually screamed. He came first, Q, spilling all over Bond's stomach and tensing for a moment, right before collapsing over Bond.  
“Don't you dare...”  
He said, as Bond brushed a hand against he nape of his neck.  
“Don't you... slow down...”  
“Your wish is my command.”

It took Q's breath away, being fucked like that, still shaken and sensitive from coming. Bond kept peeking at his face, trying to catch any sign of discomfort, but even though he sometimes looked like Bond was hurting him he never protested, and he sighed of pleasure even after the hardest poundings. Q raised himself up to look at Bond when the thrust started getting sloppy. He probably could feel him shake. He looked straight at him, pushing down hard on Bond's cock for as long as it took him to come.

Bond's legs felt weak as the aftershock of the orgasm washed through him. Q was kissing his neck, lazily, a hand wandering on Bond's chest.  
“I do have to admit getting kidnapped wasn't quite as appalling as I thought it would be.”  
He said, cheerfully. Bond snorted.  
“Don't you think you should go to a doctor? Your nose could be broken.”  
“It's not broken. It doesn't hurt enough. And the bleeding stopped nearly right away.”  
Bond thought about asking him why on Earth he was so calm, but decided he wasn't ready to know.

It felt weird, how sweetly Q was touching him. Bond was completely sure having sex with him had caused him more physical damage than the mission itself. And now Q was hugging him tightly and purring happily. Bloody kids, these days...  
“We should do this again.”  
“Would you like me to tie you up and whip you, next time?”  
Snorted Bond. Q sat down, his legs still spread over Bond's hips. He looked at him, suddenly serious. Bond's eyes traced every dark mark on his pale skin, every place where blood had dried, before focusing on his face.  
“Would you really do that to me?”  
Bond's expression was blank, emotionless, as he looked right back at him and said:  
“I would definitely do that to you.”  
Q smiled.  
“Brilliant.”


End file.
